Mafia's Complex
by Sugar Cookies Rain
Summary: AU. Bagaimana kisah Haruno Sakura si Presiden Direktur Haruno Corporation yang dibenci oleh Wakil Presdirnya sendiri? Lalu pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, si sialan tampan, yang merebut keperawanannya. Berhasilkah mereka keluar dari jerat-jerat yang mengekang? Collab with Dian Hanamizuki. Rate M for safe
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia's Complex**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Crime, Drama, AU**

 **Rate : M (for save)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do not take any profit from this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Collab with Dian Hanamizuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story begin..**

Seorang pemuda bersurai nanas menyeringai kecil. Sesekali memainkan jemarinya di touch pad yang tersedia pada Macbook Apple di hadapan. Tak lama ia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Memperdengarkan bunyi gemelatuk yang sudah sering kita dengar secara awam.

"Show time," bisiknya seraya memakai headset microphone wireless di telinga sebelah kiri, sementara bagian hitam kecil mic ia arahkan langsung di depan bibirnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu seringai tak juga surut. Seolah kesenangan terbesar yang ia nantikan telah hadir dalam hidupnya saat ini juga. Membuka kotak plastik bening yang ia dapat dari sisi kanan Macbook, ia mengeluarkan benda persegi kecil berwarna hitam dengan pelat kuningan di sisi lainnya-sebuah memory micro SD.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama ia meraih cardreader, memasang micro SD tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil menyambungkannya dengan Macbook, jemarinya kembali menari lincah pada touch pad, membuka program windows explorer di mana memori yang sebelumnya dimasukkan ke operation system berada. Setelah mengklik nama removable disk, jari telunjuknya mulai menggerakkan kursor membuka folder software buatannya.

Iris tajam itu memutar sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali kesenangan. Menatap layar datar di hadapannya, membuka kembali system yang beberapa saat lalu ia tekuni. Meneliti apakah ada kejanggalan yang mungkin ia temui jika diakses atau justru sebaliknya. Ia kembali mempertontonkan seringai tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" suara berat khas pria berdengung dari microphone wireless yang ia pakai.

Ia tak lantas menjawab melainkan makin memperluas area seringaiannya. "Hanya sedikit bermain dengan virus buatanku."

"Apa? Kau gila? Akan terlalu lama menggunakan hal semacam itu, 'kan?"

Suara di seberang tak lantas membuat pria beriris obsidian menghentikan seringai. "Kau belum mendengar penjelasanku, Tuan," pria itu mendengar desahan nafas kasar tercipta dari microphone wirelessnya. Mengambil pasokan udara, ia mulai menjelaskan, "Aku mengemas virus ini sedetail mungkin. Kau tenang saja, virus ini tak dapat menyebar kemana-mana kecuali pada software induk yang kubuat. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Cepat selesaikan bagianmu agar aku bisa segera beristirahat."

Pria bersurai nanas kembali menyeringai. Jemarinya yang tadi beristirahat sejenak kembali menekan-nekan touch pad. Matanya bahkan tak beralih dari layar Macbook sedikitpun. Dan hanya dengan sekali sentuhan, virus buatan tangannya sendiri mengacaukan seluruh sistem operasi komputer dan CCTV gedung pusat Haruno Corporation. Secara otomatis pula staff yang bertugas jaga malam di kantor mendadak ricuh. Kepanikan jelas terasa di sana. Pria itu kembali menyeringai.

.

.

.

Lamborghini Reventon warna silver membelah jalanan yang hari ini nampak lebih padat di banding biasanya. Berkelak-kelok tak sabaran menyalip pengganggu yang nampak di depan mata. Haruno Sakura, wanita bersurai pink yang juga merupakan sang pengemudi mobil sport sesekali memijit dahinya. Mata yang selalu indah hari ini nampak lelah dengan kantung menghias di sana.

Tidurnya semalam benar-benar tidak nyenyak-beberapa kali bahkan ia harus terbangun. Banyaknya panggilan penting juga laporan mengenai kekacauan kantor membuat istirahatnya tersita. Tadi malam sekitar pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit sistem keamanan perusahaannya mendadak tak berfungsi sama sekali. Padahal menurut laporan staff yang masih berjaga, tak ada seorang pun penyusup yang berada di tempat pengendalian sistem. Ia menghela napas kasar.

Sesekali tangan putihnya menekan klakson. Ia bahkan tak peduli berapa angka yang tercetak di spedometer mobilnya. Sungguh, sejak ayahnya pensiun hingga sekarang-hampir dua tahun-baru kali ini sistem keamanan kantornya tak bisa dikendalikan. Ahli yang susah-susah ia sewa pun nampaknya belum juga mampu menangani. Apa benar kerusakannya separah itu? Sakura mengumpat pelan.

Dering telepon menghentikan ocehan ambigunya. Menggeser tanda hijau, segera ia menyelipkan kepala headset di telinga kirinya.

"Saham perusahaan kembali mengalami penurunan, Nona Haruno," kakinya menekan tuas rem kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan decitan nyaring. Reventonnya berhenti tepat dua belas sentimeter dari garis lampu merah. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Kemarin malam sistem keamanan, sekarang penurunan saham? Apa ini lelucon?

"Apa?" suaranya menggema cukup kencang. Ia mendengus.

"Maaf. Tapi menurut daftar saham yang dirilis hari ini Haruno Corporation berada di urutan ke tujuh."

Lagi-lagi Sakura memijit pelipisnya. Ia bisa mendengar seorang di seberang telepon menghela napas. Mustahil. Satu kata yang terus berputar di otak Sakura. Bagaimana bisa saham perusahaannya menurun drastis hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam? Semula Haruno Corporation berada pada jajaran nomor tiga teratas, lalu hari ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ini gawat...," akhirnya Sakura kembali bersuara setelah menyenderkan tubuh. Reventon silvernya kembali melesat dengan kecepatan konstan, tak terlalu ugal-ugalan. "Apa kau sudah memeriksa semua kemungkinan terburuk penyebab saham kita menurun, Sai-san?"

"Ada dua perusahaan bermasalah yang bekerja sama dengan Haruno Corporation, dan kabar buruknya perusahan kita merupakan penyuntik dana terbesar bagi mereka." Sai, pria di seberang, lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Saya meminta maaf, Nona."

Bola mata Sakura memutar cepat. Bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan sampai sejauh ini? Ia mendengus gusar. "Kita bahas masalah ini besok. Hubungi seluruh jajaran direksi, kita akan mengadakan rapat."

Sakura memilih menyerah dengan segera menggeser tanda merah. Menarik headset di telinga, kemudian tangannya yang bebas memijit pelan pelipis yang terasa berkedut. Ia mengerjapkan mata agak pahit. Mungkin efek semalaman gagal melelapkan diri.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali bersambut dengan sinar raja hari yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat cerah, hal ini mampu membuat Haruno Sakura meringis miris. Menjumpai pagi adalah hal terburuk yang ia rasakan dalam sepekan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengutuk matahari agar tak terbit lagi. Alasannya agar pundaknya tak lagi dijatuhi beban kantor yang sangat sialan itu. Sakura mendengus pelan mengacak surai pinknya.

Meneguk air putih yang tersedia di nakas, ia betah berlama-lama dalam posisi duduknya. Denting piano terngiang dari ponsel pintar. Sebuah panggilan untuk kesekian kalinya mengacaukan putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno ini. Sakura menggerutu, namun pada akhirnya memilih menggeser tombol hijau. Segera ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanan.

"Apa?" serunya terdengar tidak suka.

"Seluruh jajaran direksi sudah berkumpul dan meminta Nona untuk segera datang," suara anggun wanita terdengar dari seberang.

Sakura memutar bola mata jengah. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa rapat direksi tengah menunggu. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul delapan tepat, Nona." Refleks ia segera memutar kepala ke arah benda persegi yang tertempel di samping pintu kamarnya. Memastikan ucapan resepsionist kantornya bukan sebuah kebohongan. "Katakan aku akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi," Sakura berkata ringan pada sang resepsionist.

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Apa ada masalah lagi?" Ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Jantungnya bahkan bertalu sangat keras saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin mati saja jika tenggorokan sang resepsionist mengeluarkan kata 'ya'.

"Ehm. Begini, Nona," sang resepsionist terdengar menelan saliva. "Beberapa saat lalu Staff Accounting menemui Kepala HRD memberitahu jika inflasi perusahaan membengkak," resepsionist tersebut berkata dengan nada amat rendah. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang sangat hati-hati ketika mengucapkan kata putus.

Deruan napas panjang lolos dari tenggorokan Sakura. Benar sudah hipotesis yang terjalin di otaknya. Rasanya dia ingin mati sekarang juga!

"Baiklah." Sakura merasa bodoh sendiri akan ucapannya. Masalah sebesar ini, ia hanya menanggapinya dengan kata-kata pasrah? Sungguh bukan style seorang Haruno Sakura. Menarik ponsel dari telinga, ia melemparnya begitu saja ke kasur. Mendesah panjang ikut menjatuhkan diri.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Seraya mengecek kembali isi tas, ia segera melenggang hendak membuka pintu. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sakura berjengit efek keterkejutannya. Di hadapannya Sabaku Ino berdiri dengan sesungging senyum tipis.

Dahinya sempat berkerut memikirkan beberapa opsi terkait kunjungan wanita di hadapannya. Untuk apa sekretarisnya repot-repot mendatangi kediamannya sepagi ini?

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Nona Sakura," sapa Ino membungkukkan badan.

"Ada Apa? Apa kau datang untuk memberitahu masalah baru lagi?" Sakura membalas sedikit sewot. Ia bahkan memutar matanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Ino justru menyodorkan sebuah stopmap merah. Serta merta dahi Sakura kembali mengerut melihat stopmap tersodor ke arahnya. "Apa ini?" sedikit ragu Sakura menyambut sodoran stopmap tersebut. Dari sudut mata, ia melirik curiga wanita di hadapannya.

"Saya membawakan materi yang telah nona rancang bulan lalu untuk tahap aanwijzing di Bangkok sore nanti. Nona tentu tidak lupa jika kita harus memenangkan tender bukan? Ini adalah tender terbesar karena mencakup wilayah global dan tentunya merupakan kesempatan emas juga untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan," Ino berkata dengan semangat menggebu. Senyuman hangat tercipta dari bibir wanita yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan barbie ini.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Dengan stabilo kasat mata, ia menggaris bawahi kata-kata Ino sungguh-sungguh. Rasanya memang akan terlihat semakin payah jika ia terus merasa tertekan dan terpuruk. Padahal kenyataannya ada kesempatan emas di depan mata untuk menyelesaikan seluruh permasalahan perusahaannya. Dia ingin berjuang. Setidaknya inilah harapan satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan sekarang.

"Ya. Mari hidupkan kembali kejayaan Haruno Corporation" ujarnya dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

.

Pria bertampang lesu membenarkan letak topi kebanggaan. Sesekali mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan yang sejujurnya tak pernah ia dengarkan serius. Langkahnya terus beradu dengan lantai, mengikuti jejak salah satu staff Haruno Corporation yang akan menunjukkan ruang khusus tempat pengendalian sistem keamanan perusahaan berada.

Kepalanya tak henti memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan letak kamera CCTV pada setiap lantai yang ia lalui.

"Jadi tuan Shibasaki...," staff bername tag Namikaze Naruto menghentikan langkah. Menengok arah ahli teknisi yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya. "Ini adalah ruang di mana sistem keamanan perusahaan kami berada."

Pria yang kita ketahui bernama Shibasaki mengangguk pelan. Melengkungkan segaris tipis senyum di bibirnya.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya jika membutuhkan bantuan. Saya permisi," ucap Naruto setelah menyerahkan kartu barcode ke tangan Shibasaki.

Pria itu menyeringai setelah Naruto menghilang di belokan. Ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar beberapa kali. Setelah menscan barcode yang tertera di ujung kartu, secara otomatis pintu besi ruang rahasia itu terbuka. 'Benar-benar sistem pengamanan yang terlampau kuno,' gumamnya menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan.

Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah Macbook yang menyala di tengah-tengah ruang. Juga monitor yang menampilkan rekaman CCTV di setiap sudut kantor. Seringaiannya kembali melebar setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ia dapat beberapa saat lalu.

CCTV di kantor ini memiliki rangkaian paralel. Dan kau beruntung hari ini semua pegawai sibuk dengan refisi laporan keuangan serta rapat divisi. Kau bisa memberi pancingan umpan pada Naruto di saat yang kaubutuhkan. Dia bukan seorang yang berbahaya - Mr.S

"Tak kusangka pekerjaanku akan semudah ini," ia menyamankan diri dengan duduk menyandar sofa. Ransel yang sedari tadi ia tenteng sudah berpindah tepat di sebelah kanannya. Shibasaki memejamkan mata sejenak memikirkan banyaknya skenario yang akan ia jalankan.

Larut dalam aktivitasnya, Shibasaki bahkan hampir melupakan seorang yang akan berkunjung ke ruangannya beberapa menit ke depan. Matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris yang kini kembali mengitari ruangan. Ia segera menyambar Macbook, mengecek ulang hal-hal mencurigakan yang mungkin memperlambat aksinya nanti. Shibasaki menyeringai tajam.

Tepat lima menit terhitung sejak Shibasaki menghitung, salah seorang staff lain datang dengan nampan berisi kopi di tangannya. Staff itu tersenyum menyodorkan kopi yang masih mengepul. Membungkuk singkat hendak kembali. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Shibasaki menginterupsi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Shibasaki berujar tenang. "Aku tidak tahu di mana ruang Tuan Namikaze Naruto berada."

Staff tersebut mengangguk paham. Mengarahkan jempolnya ke pintu, ia berkata "Mari saya tunjukkan."

Dan tentu saja seringai Shibasaki kembali menghias tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

.

.

.

Shibasaki segera mempercepat langkahnya ke arah lift. Seringai yang sedari tadi muncul nampaknya enggan surut. Ia memuji kecerdasan otaknya yang memilih menggunakan opsi menguntungkan di banding mengendap-endap seperti maling. Setidaknya menyamar menjadi seorang teknisi justru membuat pekerjaannya lebih mudah, 'kan?

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol bertuliskan LG-Lower Ground. Merogoh kotak kecil di saku celana, ia menengadah kepalanya menatap CCTV yang terpasang di salah satu sudut lift.

"Waktunya beraksi sobat kecil," desisnya pelan. Dengan gerakan ringan, Shibasaki mengarahkan tendangan dengan kaki kirinya, tujuannya untuk menumpu pada lift. Tak berselang kaki kanannya ikut memijak pada sisi lain yang lebih tinggi. Melakukannya secara bersilang begitu seterusnya hingga pijakan terakhir.

Mengeluarkan benda warna hitam dengan lensa kecil di tengahnya, ia lantas menempelkannya dengan CCTV. Secara otomatis cahaya merah dan bunyi beep yang menandakan kamera kecil tersebut berfungsi mampu ia tangkap. Shibasaki menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga kembali memijak lantai. Kamera yang baru saja ia tanam telah menyatu sepenuhnya.

Pintu lift berdenting tepat setelah Shibasaki menormalkan pernapasan. Ia melangkah pasti memulai misi menanamkan kawan-kawan kecilnya di setiap CCTV yang akan ia jumpai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

.

.

.

Wanita beriris emerald itu sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, menyapu pemandangan di kanan dan kirinya dengan khidmat. Hampir tak ada yang bicara. Di ruangan dengan perpaduan kursi empuk juga suhu AC yang pas untuk takaran manusia tropis, seharusnya terasa sangat nyaman bukan? Anehnya, orang-orang di samping kanan dan kirinya nampak sama. Belasan manusia duduk tegak dalam keheningan, ketegangan, seolah sedang menunggu vonis mati yang tidak pasti.

Mereka akan berperang. Memamerkan seberapa kuat diri mereka untuk menjadi pemimpin dunia saham yang tervisualisasi dalam secarik kertas berisi untaian kalimat mengalun dahsyat. Tentu tujuannya menarik mangsa untuk memperkokoh kedudukan.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya yang mulai mendingin. Ia tidak boleh gugup atau sebagainya. Kemampuan berbicaranya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata rayuan sangat meningkat dibandingkan tahun lalu, jadi seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Pun dengan hatinya yang sudah sangat yakin jika salah satu dari belasan manusia di sekitarnya pasti ada yang tergiur akan ucapannya nanti. Ia membuang napas mengatasi rasa gugup yang sedikit melanda.

"Tahap aanwijzing saya buka dari sekarang. Dan orang pertama yang saya persilahkan adalah Mrs. Sakura Haruno." Mr. Arrash mengedarkan arah pandangnya pada peserta tender, mencari sosok yang namanya tadi ia sebutkan.

Sedangkan wanita yang merasa namanya disebut mendadak jantungnya berdebar. Tentu saja Sakura merasa gugup, walaupun sudah berpuluh kali dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi ini adalah kali pertama dirinya berhadapan dengan para peserta tender dunia. Yang tentunya mereka semua memiliki perusahaan dengan label 'Bonafide'.

Sakura memanjatkan doanya dalam hati. Sekali lagi menghela napas, menggeret kursinya sedikit ke belakang, memberi spasi untuk ia berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan saya menjadi orang pertama untuk berbicara dalam tahap ini. Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Haruno, Presiden Direktur dari Haruno Corporation," senyuman hangat mengiringi Sakura untuk tahap perkenalannya. Ia lantas ikut mengulas lengkung kecil.

"Proyek yang akan saya tangani dan ungguli di sini adalah resort. Perusahaan kami terkenal dengan proyek resort besar yang selalu sukses. Resort yang kami bangun sudah tersebar di berbagai negara. Contohnya Myanmar, China, Jepang, Indonesia, dan Singapura," Sakura menjeda sesaat ucapannya untuk membuka file yang tersimpan dalam Macbook putih pribadinya.

Iris emeraldnya dengan cermat memperhatikan file managernya. Mencari-cari dokumen powerpoint tentang materi tendernya yang sudah dibuat bulan lalu. Emerald indahnya akhirnya bertemu dengan file yang ia cari. Sakura tersenyum lega. Dengan gerakan ringan, jarinya mengetuk dua kali file tersebut.

Sesuatu di luar dugaan Sakura terjadi. File yang sudah ia klik tidak bisa terbaca. Yang ada justru layar macbooknya menampilkan kotak dialog dengan tanda silang berwarna merah. Your file has been corrupted, eja Sakura membelalakkan dua manik emerald kembarnya.

Tanpa sadar wajah porselen memucat. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras. Bola matanya mulai bergerak tak tenang. Tidak mungkin file ini rusak, 'kan? Beberapa menit lalu bahkan Sakura masih bisa mengaksesnya.

Ia menghela napas kasar. Mustahil jika Sakura menjelaskan tanpa bukti dokumen tersebut. Yang ada nanti dirinya akan dicap sebagai seorang pembual dan penebar janji. Dan jika seperti ini akhirnya, kemungkinan sembilan puluh sembilan persen dirinya akan didiskualifikasi dari tender. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

"Ada yang salah, Mrs. Sakura?"

Sakura bahkan tak menyadari dirinya sudah terlalu lama dalam kebisuan. Teguran dari Mr. Arrash sukses membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar. Sesaat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap sang moderator.

"Sa-saya minta maaf. Saya pikir, filenya telah rusak. Filenya tidak dapat dibuka, jadi saya belum bisa menunjukkan dokumennya," dengan perasaan teramat malu dan takut, iris Sakura memberanikan diri membalas tatapan lawan-lawannya yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf," Sakura mengulangi permintaan maafnya. "Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Mr. Arrash menarik napas berat. Kecelakaan seperti ini sudah sering ia hadapi dan lagi-lagi ia hanya memperhatikan dengan miris ketika peserta tendernya terpaksa mundur. Ia merasa seolah-olah telah merenggut bintang impian seseorang. Tapi memang beginilah peraturannya. Permainan bisnis terkadang sangat kejam.

"Sesuai peraturan yang telah saya jabarkan sebelumnya, Anda terpaksa mundur dan gagal dalam tender ini," Mr. Arrash memberikan tatapan kecewa pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Pria dengan kacamata hitam memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana. "Sesuai dengan yang kukatakan, file yang kaumaksud sudah berhasil kulenyapkan sesaat sebelum moderator memanggil Haruno Sakura presentasi."

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela. Menilik pemandangan Tokyo malam hari yang tercetak dari lantai apartmentnya. Pria itu bisa mendengar suara tawa renyah menguar dari seberang panggilannya. "Bagus. Tak sia-sia aku menyewamu, Nara Shikamaru."

 **To Be Continued**..

Note :

 _Aanwijzing_ : penjelasan dari proyek tender kepada para peserta tender sebelum para peserta tersebut mengajukan pertanyaan.

A/N: *tiupin debu*

Haloo long time no kunjung2 ke sini yampun. Gak ngelanjutin What If malah bawa FF baru tp tenang aja What If pasti dilanjut kok tp memang slow progress ya ada yg suka dgn cerita ini? Cerita ini juga kupublish di wordpress pribadiku tp dgn cast BTS. Hihi.

RnR-nya ya Minna ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia's Complex**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Crime, Drama, AU**

 **Rate: M (for safe)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do not take any profit from this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Collab with Dian Hanamizuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story begin..**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria tampan ber-emblem wakil presdir di dada mengambil langkah lebar. Menghasilkan bunyi memekik akibat gesek sepatu pantofel kulit miliknya yang beradu dengan ubin granit, menggema di sepanjang lorong lantai tertinggi gedung Haruno Corporation.

Tanpa perasaan ragu sedikit pun, pria itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan sembilan meter persegi dengan bagian pintu tertempel papan nama bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur'. Maniknya langsung mendapati seorang wanita tengah duduk termenung dalam kursi kebesaran. Sebuah senyum kecut terlengkung di bibir tipisnya.

"Ada apa Nona memanggil saya?" pria itu mengeluarkan suara. Kembali melangkah mendekati sang wanita yang ternyata belum menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita cantik itu masih termenung dengan pandangan kosong lurus ke depan.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya pria itu lagi. Manik matanya tak berhenti menelisik setiap jengkal tingkah polah wanita yang dipanggil nona tersebut.

"Sai-san..." Menghela napas kasar, wanita itu memanggil si pria dengan suara rendah. Namun atensinya tak teralih untuk sekedar menatap sang pria. "Aku gagal memenangkan tender itu," adunya tercekat.

Manik wanita itu terpejam sesaat seiring terlepasnya hidrogen dari dalam tubuh. Masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam lalu. Impulsnya berusaha bekerja lebih keras untuk menemukan sebuah alasan agar kejadian di Bangkok bisa diterima logika. Sekali lagi dengusan keras tercipta dari bibirnya.

Kening Sai seketika membentuk sekumpulan garis tipis. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke saku celana beralih menyidekap di depan dada. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa, Nona?"

Kornea Haruno Sakura bergerak menatap Sai yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Ia menarik napas berat sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara. "File yang sudah kusiapkan tak dapat terbuka. Aku tidak mengerti."

Sai bergeming. Kilat matanya masih menatap wanita angggun itu dengan sorot yang menyiratkan 'Bagaimana bisa?'. Namun sebelum Sakura menyergah semua yang tersirat di matanya, pria itu terlebih dahulu bersuara. "Maafkan saya. Tapi hal yang sama juga terjadi saat rapat, Nona."

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sai namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, seketika membuat bahu wanita cantik itu melemas dalam hitungan detik. Kilat matanya pun terlihat semakin meredup kala kalimat yang dikeluarkan Sai menyapa gendang telinga. Kepala Sakura juga semakin berdenyut bagaikan dipukul dengan palu. Sekarang denyutan itu berubah menjadi dengkungan panjang, lalu berubah mendengung.

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan retoris itu kembali menguar dari mulut Sai. Ia merasa khawatir dengan raut atasannya yang seketika berubah pucat pasi.

Wanita itu menatap Sai dengan sorot kuyu, "Aku baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi Sai mendengar Sakura menghela napas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rapatnya? Apakah tetap berjalan?"

Sai mengangguk pelan dengan seulas senyuman pahit. "Ya. Kami membahas tentang permasalahan yang terjadi di perusahaan akhir-akhir dan juga tentang Nona."

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Tepatnya tidak mengerti dengan pembahasan seperti yang dimaksudkan Sai. Telunjuk kurus itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf jika hal ini menyinggung perasaan Nona, tetapi mereka semua mengeluhkan kualitas perusahaan semenjak jatuh ke tangan Anda," Sai menunduk beberapa saat untuk meminta maaf. Sungguh ia merasa lancang dengan pembahasan seperti ini.

Sakura membeku beberapa detik. Tak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali atas ucapan Sai. Otaknya yang belum kembali terasa sehat terpaksa menelan langsung kalimat yang dilontarkan Sai. Dan entah mengapa rasa ketakutan tiba-tiba menyergapi hati Sakura kala pikiran negatif tentang Haruno Corporation runtuh di tangannya kembali berkelebat.

"Mereka mengatakan, saat perusahaan masih di bawah kepemimpinan Tuan Haruno Kizashi hal-hal semacam ini tidak pernah terjadi. Saham perusahaan juga tidak pernah kecolongan posisi untuk bertahan di tiga besar bursa saham dan juga... perusahaan tidak pernah mengalami krisis inflasi yang membengkak."

Sai terus berceloteh membeberkan seluruh hasil rapat diskusi panjangnya bersama direksi tanpa mengindahkan wanita di hadapannya yang sudah membenamkan wajah di meja; tanda jika wanita itu mulai kelelahan dengan beban yang semakin berat menumbuk di kedua bahunya.

"Bisakah kauhentikan ocehanmu?" Sakura mengangkat kepala dan memohon pada Sai untuk membungkam mulutnya beberapa saat saja. "Rasanya kepalaku hampir meledak," keluhnya memijit pelipis yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Ini benar-benar di luar kendali.

Iris Sai seketika melebar. Ia baru tersadar ucapannya tadi telah membuat beban Presdirnya semakin memberat. "Ah. Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," potong Sakura mendengus cukup kentara. Ia meraih secangkir teh oolong yang sudah tiga puluh menit tersaji di sisi kanan lalu menyesapnya. Sakura berharap aroma relaksan yang dihasilkan teh tersebut mampu menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

"Sai-san," panggilnya setelah menandaskan teh dari cangkir.

Sai yang masih terdiam dengan wajah sedikit menunduk kembali menegakkan tubuh. "Ya, Nona?"

"Apa kau juga berpikir kalau aku tidak pantas memegang jabatan ini?" Sakura memalingkan wajah, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak menyeruak. Seharusnya dari awal ia menolak jabatan yang disodorkan ayahnya karena ia seorang wanita. Pekerjaan ini terlalu berat untuknya. Jika ia bertahan beberapa tahun lagi, dapat dipastikan rambut pink kebanggaannya akan semakin menyusut. Sakura jelas tidak akan rela.

"Err...," Sai segera memangkas kalimat yang hampir saja tercetus dari mulutnya dengan sebuah tawa hambar. Ia terkekeh pahit tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu atasannya katakan. Tetapi ia berusaha menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Apa kau berpikir aku terlalu ceroboh untuk menerima semuanya?" Masih dengan tema sama, Sakura tidak bosan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan retoris macam itu. Sedangkan Sai masih bertahan dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Pria itu kehilangan ide untuk memasang ekspresi yang mana yang terbaik di hadapan Sakura.

Iris emerald Sakura bergerak menatap wajah tampan Sai. Memastikan reaksi apa yang ditunjukkan pria itu tentang pertanyaannya, kemudian ia mengulum senyum tipis ketika ekspresi bingung yang ia dapat. "Ah. Lupakan saja," seloroh wanita itu. Membuat Sai kembali mengumbar tawa hambar.

"Ah, Sai-san, tolong masalah ini jangan sampai ayah mendengarnya," pinta Sakura dengan ekspresi putus asa. Pupilnya menatap memohon pada wakil presdir yang masih berdiri di hadapan.

Sai mengangguk mantap, mengulas senyum simpul. "Baiklah, Nona."

.

.

.

Iris sehitam arang memandang dari balik jendela. Menyidekap kedua tangan di dada, ia membenarkan letak surai raven-nya yang tertimpa angin. Dingin pagi dan pria tampan dengan balutan jubah mandi di sebuah kamar hotel mewah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi. Ia menghela napas berat.

Kepalanya sedikit memutar ke kiri di mana seorang wanita masih tertidur lelap dengan selimut menutup sampai batas leher. Pria itu tersenyum kecut. Meraih ponsel pintar, ia lantas menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian pria itu telah rapi dengan setelan jas mahal juga sepatu hitam yang tampak mengkilap. Melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan sang wanita yang bahkan masih akrab dengan mimpinya. Memainkan kunci, satu tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas mengecek arloji mahal yang melingkari lengan kirinya. Pukul lima lebih tiga puluh empat menit, pantas saja lift yang ia tumpangi hanya berisikan dia seorang. Membosankan, pikirnya melangkahkan kaki setelah pintu lift berdenting dan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Pagani Huayra warna merah menyala menyambutnya di lobby hotel. Dengan segera ia naik, berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi di pagi yang seharusnya masih tenang itu.

.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru."

Pria yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan Macbooknya mengalihkan pandangan. Di hadapannya seorang wanita muda bersurai pirang menghempas bobot tubuhnya ke kursi. Memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada tumpukan kertas hasil print out, juga dua Macbook yang masing-masing masih menyala.

Shikamaru menunduk singkat menyunggingkan seringai tipis. "Sebuah kehormatan Nona muda mengunjungi saya," ucapnya merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, memerhatikan deretan kanji pada kertas-kertas yang sedang Shikamaru bereskan. "Apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?"

Shikamaru mendesah sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya di bantalan kursi. Matanya menengadah langit-langit, cukup lama memerhatikan warna putih cat dan lampu gantung. Terlihat seperti sedang menimang sesuatu. "Hanya sedikit laporan mengenai Haruno Corporation," Shikamaru kembali menatap nona muda di hadapannya. Ia menyeringai, "Dan tentunya kinerja teman-teman kecilku di sana."

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema memadati cafe yang ramai pengunjung hari ini. Tak terkecuali di meja nomor empat; tiga pria tampan berpakaian mahal, dua di antara mereka bahkan dengan repot-repot bersiul saat penyanyi cantik berbusana minim turun dari panggung. Sementara pria yang satu lagi tetap bersikap datar, hanya menyesap sedikit espresso yang sudah mulai mendingin tanpa berniat menanggapi.

"Sudah kubilang Shion memang penyanyi terbaik cafe ini. Akui saja, kalian juga berpendapat sama, 'kan?" pria dengan jaket biru tersenyum lebar menepuk pundak kedua temannya.

"Yeah. Kuakui seleramu kali ini bagus Namikaze Naruto." Pria dengan kupluk hitam memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Lalu atensinya teralih pada satu-satunya pria yang sedari tadi tak membuka mulut. "Hei Sasuke, kau setuju tidak?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke menengadah. Kedua matanya memutar jengah menatap Naruto yang makin melebarkan cengiran. Juga Sasori-pria dengan kupluk hitam-yang menunggu jawabannya. "Lumayan." Tanpa aba-aba ia menyambar jaket yang tersampir di bantalan kursi, memakainya asal menyambar resleting. "Akasuna, kau traktir dulu Naruto. Aku harus pergi."

.

.

.

Segelas Milagro Tequila berwarna silver kembali tersaji di atas meja bar. Jika dihitung sudah yang ketiga kalinya minuman itu tertuang. Ruas jemari panjang milik satu-satunya wanita yang terduduk di meja bar dengan sigap meraih gelas sloki yang tersodor ke arahnya. Ia menenggak tequila di genggaman kemudian dengan segera menggigit sepotong jeruk nipis.

Wanita itu mendesah saat rasa getir dari tequila bercampur rasa asam dari jeruk nipis itu melewati tenggorokannya. Ternyata rasanya masih tetap sama; rasa getir bercampur asam itu tetap tidak mempan meluruhkan sampah pikiran yang rasanya sudah membebal di otaknya. Wanita itu mendesah sekali lagi.

Bartender yang sejak tadi melayani wanita itu tampak menyeringai kecil, dengan ujung mata yang tak pernah terputus menatap wajah porselen tertimpa cahaya warna warni dari lampu bola berpendar di langit-langit itu. "Tambah lagi, Nona?" tawarnya menyeringai puas.

Haruno Sakura-wanita yang dipanggil nona-mengangkat tangan kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Satu lagi," pintanya menyodorkan gelas sloki yang sudah kosong.

Seringaian bartender itu semakin melebar. Ia mengangkat botol tequila yang masih setia berada di tangan kirinya, kembali menuangkan cairan bening ke dalam sloki. Satu sloki Milagro Tequila kembali ia sodorkan bersama satu jeruk nipis yang sebelumnya telah ia potong kecil-kecil.

Sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba merampas sloki berisikan tequila yang tersodor untuk Sakura sebelum wanita itu sempat meraihnya. Membuat kepala Haruno Sakura yang sudah memberat terpaksa terangkat untuk melihat si pemilik tangan besar yang sudah merampas minumannya.

"Rasanya kurang enak jika minum sendirian, bukan?" pria itu meraih potongan jeruk nipis. Ia menegak tequila, kemudian menyesap jeruk nipisnya.

Sakura berdesis sebal menatap sinis pria yang sedang menikmati tequila miliknya. Pria itu mengacungkan telunjuk, memberi kode pada sang bartender untuk menyajikan satu sloki tequila lagi untuknya.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Ia menghempas bobot tubuhnya di kursi kosong samping kursi Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia merebut gelas sloki tequila yang tersodor untuk pria itu sebelum menjawab. "Retinamu masih normal, 'kan?" tanyanya ketus.

Pria itu terkekeh. Menurut pemikirannya wanita cantik yang berada di kursi samping sangatlah menarik, dan jika boleh menilai ia percaya wanita ini sudah terbiasa dengan anggur merah; terlihat dari caranya menegak tequila yang seperti seorang profesional. Dan tentu saja area seringainya semakin melebar. Pria itu sangat menyukai wanita liar.

"Siapa namamu?" dengan lancang pria itu mengguit dagu Sakura. Seringai yang sedari tadi terpampang di bibirnya juga tak pernah lekang.

Sakura menatap sinis pria yang baru ia sadari sudah duduk di sampingnya kemudian mendengus kasar. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" sungutnya merogoh tas, melempar kartu nama pada pria itu. "Itu namaku. Kuharap pria sepertimu masih ingat bagaimana caranya membaca," kali ini Sakura yang menyeringai jahil.

Pria itu meraih kartu nama yang terlempar ke arahnya. Ia mengeja nama dalam kartu itu, seringai lagi-lagi terpampang di wajahnya. "Haruno Sakura, nama yang cantik."

Wanita itu hanya menyeringai. Ketika ia hendak meminum tequila yang belum sempat ditenggak, tiba-tiba pria aneh itu kembali merampas slokinya. "Mau mencoba Tequila's Strong Love?"

"Boleh," Sakura antusias. Membuat pria itu menyeringai. Ia mengambil potongan jeruk nipis kemudian diletakkan di mulutnya agak sedikit mencuat keluar agar nanti Sakura bisa menggigitnya dengan mudah. Lalu Sakura menenggak sekali lagi satu sloki tequila, kemudian dengan segera ia menyambar jeruk nipis yang ada di bibir pria itu. Sakura menyesap dalam-dalam jeruk nipis hingga sarinya mengering. Sementara pria itu menyeringai merengkuh pinggang Sakura agar tidak merosot jatuh.

"Satu voucher menginap di hotel Yamanaka Corp dan satu botol Margarita untuk anda, Tuan," sang bartender mengangsurkan sebuah voucher dan sebotol margarita ke arah pria tadi. Tangan bebas pria itu terjulur meraba meja bar, meraih voucher tersebut kemudian mengacungkannya, dan bartender itu sekali lagi menyeringai.

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku tahu namamu, Tuan Tidak Sabaran?" Sakura yang sedari tadi menyamankan diri di pelukan pria itu menengadah. Memerhatikan rupa pria yang akan menikmati malam indah bersamanya.

Pria itu menyeringai kecil. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan posisi memeluk bahu Sakura. "Panggil aku Sasuke."

To Be Continued..

A/N: Kyaaa seneng banget dapet respon dari kalian yg review maaf yah belum bisa dibales satu2 tapi dibaca semua kok ^^ hehe. Terima kasih juga buat yg sudah favorite & follow, semoga chapter ini memuaskan yah ^^

Regards,

 _ **Nadhea Rain**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia's Complex**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Drama, Romance, AU**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Collab With Dian Hanamizuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story begin..**

 **.**

 **.**

"... tahu... tuan... sabaran."

"Panggil..."

Pria di depan Macbook berteriak frustrasi. Memukul kasar permukaan meja, sekali lagi memutar ulang tayangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun lagi-lagi sama; video yang sudah ia potong tepat di bagian penting itu benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan.

Suara dua orang yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam video singkat tersebut teredam musik bising di sekitar. Ia memukul meja kuat-kuat. Brengsek! Jika seperti ini bagaimana ia bisa menetralkan rasa penasaran? Pria itu menghempas kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

Mengambil ponsel pintar dari saku celana, ia men-dial salah satu nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal; Nara Shikamaru, begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel canggihnya. Pria itu mendengus pelan menempelkan ponsel di telinga kiri. "Kau tahu hasil rekaman CCTV itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Dan hebatnya, aku benar-benar penasaran siapa pria yang bermalam dengan nona bodoh itu." Tanpa mengucap salam bibirnya langsung menyuara keluh kesah. Menandakan bahwa dirinya menaruh atensi lebih pada kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan. Ia bisa mendengar pria di seberang mengambil napas.

"Aku tahu. Kau tak usah khawatir. Baru saja aku mengirimkan hasil editanku di emailmu."

Tanpa menjawab pria dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kiri kembali menghadap Macbook. Menegakkan tubuh, jemari kanannya yang bebas menari di atas touch pad juga keyboard, mengetikkan email dan password pada salah satu situs pengelola e-mail terkenal-Google-setelah muncul perintah sign in. Menyeringai senang, ia segera mengunduh lampiran email yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah membuang suara bising di sekitar Sakura dan pria yang kaumaksud. Dan hasilnya...," Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimat. Menunggu pria yang masih berkutat dengan Macbook membuktikan hasil video editannya.

Pria itu masih mempertontonkan seringaian. Membuka folder download pada My Document, ia lantas meng-klik dua kali pada video hasil unduhannya.

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku tahu namamu, Tuan Tidak Sabaran?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

Dan seringai pria itu kembali melebar. Menyuarakan gelegar tawa remeh memenuhi ruang minimalis yang disebut-sebut sebagai ruang kerjanya. Tak disangka seorang yang selama ini bekerja sama dengannya bukan orang sembarangan. "Kau benar-benar jenius, Nara Shikamaru," komentarnya mengembalikan Macbook pada tampilan awal. "Lalu apa kau sudah mencari data pria bernama Sasuke di kota ini?" bangkit dari kursi kebesaran, korneanya menatap tatanan buku di rak khusus koleksi pria itu.

"Aku menemukan dua puluh tiga orang bernama Sasuke dari data pemerintah yang kucuri."

"Sebanyak itu?" pria dengan kemeja biru tua membelalak tak percaya. "Apa kau tak bisa lebih memersempit wilayah pencarianmu? Akan memakan waktu lama meneliti dua puluh tiga orang dengan nama kecil sama."

Ia bisa mendengar Shikamaru meneguk sesuatu kemudian membuang napas. "Tidak jika kita memilihnya secara acak. Kau mau aku memulainya dari atas, bawah, atau tengah?"

"Bawah." Pria itu kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi. Kaki kanan ia lipat di atas kaki kiri. Mengambil cangkir, menyesap kopi hitam yang sudah mulai mendingin. Menunggu Shikamaru menyuarakan data yang ia peroleh.

"Yamada Sasuke. Seorang valet di Yamanaka Corporation's Hotel... tunggu sebentar," Shikamaru menghentikan ucapan. Teringat sebuah hal penting yang harus ia tanyakan sebelum melanjutkan tugas. "... apa kau sudah menghafal wajah pria itu?"

.

.

.

.

Lantai putih berpadu dinding bercorak retro membiaskan kesan klasik kental dalam ruangan ini. Ditambah bau relaksan dari bunga lavenda yang menguar di seluruh penjuru menjadikan dominasi pas sebagai tempat untuk seseorang yang membutuhkan ketenangan jiwa, atau membutuhkan suasana dan waktu berkualitas bersama orang terkasih. Dan Sasuke termasuk orang yang beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan menikmati ruangan khusus dari Yamanaka's Hotel tersebut secara cuma-cuma.

Suara berisik dari stereo dengan ringkingan lagu Jenifer Lopez kini tidak lagi mengganggu gendang telinga Sasuke, tergantikan oleh suasana yang senyap di dalam ruangan. Benar-benar senyap, bahkan suara tikus yang sedang bergulat di balik langit-langit pun tak dapat tertangkap oleh indera pedengarannya.

Dari sofa panjang tempat ia saat ini duduk bersandar, ujung netranya melirik wanita yang ia bawa serta dari bar. Wanita itu sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan dahi mengernyit dan bibir manis yang sedari tadi menggumamkan kata kata aneh. Sebuah seringaian kecil menghias di bibirnya.

Sasuke belum berniat menghampiri wanita itu. Ia masih menaruh atensi besar pada camcorder di genggaman tangan kanannya. Membuka layar LCD camcorder, ia lantas menekan tombol power. Dengan sabar Sasuke mengikuti langkah-langkah pengaturan yang tertera dalam layar LCD, kemudian ia membuka penutup lensa camcorder tersebut.

Sasuke menjunjung camcorder hingga batas mata, mengatur shutter speed serta jarak fokus yang ia tujukan ke arah tempat tidur. Setelah camcorder dirasa cukup pas untuk merekam dengan kualitas gambar yang bagus, Sasuke meletakkan teman kesayangannya itu pada sisi tanaman bonsai yang tergeletak di atas nakas dekat sofa panjang.

Pria itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing terbenam ke dalam saku celana. Seringai seduktif segera terpetak di bibirnya.

Ia mengempaskan bobot tubuh di sisi tempat tidur, mengamati lekat lekat setiap inchi wanita bersurai pink dari dekat. Wanita itu masih mengenakan coat-nya yang Sasuke tahu di baliknya ia pasti mengenakan pakaian-pakaian tak senonoh. Coat biru tua hampir seperti hitam cukup kontras dengan kulit putih cenderung pucat. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan coat hitam tersebut. Ia menyeringai ketika hipotesisnya ternyata benar. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja dalam polos berwarna cream yang dipadu hotpants dengan warna senada. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan satu per satu stiletto yang terpasang di kaki wanita itu.

Wanita itu membuka mata. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara cukup serak.

Sasuke mendongak. Menatap wanita itu dengan alis terjinjing naik. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan jika sudah berada dalam satu kamar hotel?" Alih-alih menjawab justru ia berbalik melayangkan tanya.

Dengan perlahan wanita itu beranjak sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berputar, bersandar di headboard ranjang. Sasuke masih di sana, melihat setiap pergerakan wanita cantik yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar.

Wanita yang terlihat sejuta kali lebih memesona malam ini. Berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ia nikmati sebelumnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat jelas raut sayu yang tergambar serta rambut berantakan miliknya. Tangan wanita beriris emerald terjulur meminta Sasuke mendekat. Aroma manis segera melingkupi penciuman pria itu-membuatnya terbakar. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, sebelum kemudian gerakan perlahan dari wanita cantik itu semakin membuatnya menempel pada tubuh Sasuke.

Dan seakan mendapatkan umpan, Sasuke kembali menyeringai menatap mangsa yang menyerahkan diri penuh sukarela padanya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara mengajak wanita ini menjalin hubungan, menculik maupun memerkosanya; ia hanya perlu mengikuti naluri lelaki dan hatinya.

Tanpa tadang aling-aling Sasuke segera menyambar bibir kecil yang memerah. Awalnya Sasuke memberi kecupan ringan yang kemudian berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan di seluruh wajah pualam wanita dalam rengkuhan. Wanita itu sama sekali tak menolak; terlihat pasrah. Tubuhnya memang menginginkan hal itu, bahkan alam sadarnya tengah porak poranda.

Saat Sasuke membenamkan bibir untuk memagut dan melumat, wanita itu membalas dengan sama banyak. Logika mereka terlempar entah ke mana, yang ada di antara mereka berdua hanyalah desakan untuk saling memiliki. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Dua Macbook putih di atas meja masing-masing masih menyala. Satu memperlihatkan website pemerintah dengan sejumlah data penduduk yang sudah melalui tahap sortir, satu lainnya menampilkan pria berjaket hitam tengah menyangga dagu pada salah satu penyedia layanan video call ternama-Skype.

Sudah kiranya seperempat jam Shikamaru menyebutkan satu per satu data yang ia comot asal, namun sampai saat ini belum menemukan hasil. Sasuke. Nama pria yang bersama Sakura malam ini belum juga berhasil mereka-atau setidaknya ia-identifikasi. Dan tentunya pria di ujung lain Skype sudah menggerutu tak sabar sejak tadi.

Pukul dua belas lebih dua puluh tiga menit dan Shikamaru masih tak menghentikan tarian jemarinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan tertelan air conditioner ruangan kerja. Jemari itu kembali menari lincah mentransfer sejumlah data, menunggu pria di ujung Skype bereaksi atas foto yang baru saja ia tampilkan. Meregangkan otot-otot kepala, Shikamaru kembali menyeruput kopi gelas keempatnya.

"Tidak salah lagi!" suara pria itu menggema dari speaker Macbook. "Ini dia yang kita cari Shika. Bacakan keterangan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru bersumpah bahwa suara pria itu terdengar jauh lebih dingin dibanding biasanya. Ia mengangguk singkat, menyentuh satu kali pada tulisan yang tercetak biru-tulisan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Matanya membelalak untuk beberapa saat.

"Dia...," sekali lagi Shikamaru bersuara lirih. Mengambil napas dalam satu tarikan, ia segera membacakan informasi penting yang tertera pada layar Macbook. "Uchiha Sasuke, 23 Juli 1993, Presiden Direktur US Corporation yang juga merupakan rival Yamanaka Corporation, memiliki sejumlah saham di Uchiha Group dan kabar menariknya dia juga mempunyai mafia dagang."

"Wow!" satu kata terlontar dari bibir pria itu. Selanjutnya Shikamaru bisa mendengar tepuk tangan menggema. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Shikamaru. Ia menyisir rambut pelan.

"Apa lagi yang kauketahui tentang pria itu?" setelah menghentikan aksi tepuk tangannya, si pria di ujung Skype kembali berseloroh.

Shikamaru menekan tombol enter, menunggu data-data yang sudah ia kumpulkan ter-print out rapi pada lembar dokumen. "Dari informasi yang kuperoleh pria ini memiliki banyak kasus dengan wanita. Bergonta-ganti pasangan ranjang setiap hari bukan sebuah rahasia umum. Lebih buruk dari itu, ia tak pernah menggunakan wanita yang sama untuk dua kali-ia bahkan tak segan meninggalkan wanita-wanitanya sepagi mungkin dan tak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi. Yang paling mengesankan, ia memiliki koleksi video panasnya sendiri."

Shikamaru melirik pria itu yang nampak terkejut dari seberang sambungan Skype. Berdehem pelan, kembali ia menyeruput cangkir kopi.

"Benar-benar menarik." Sekali lagi tepuk tangan menggema dari speaker Macbook. Tidak lupa seringai tajam juga terpampang jelas di sana. Membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau ikut menyeringai. "Tak kusangka ada satu lagi kelinci yang bahkan bersedia melemparkan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan. Bukankah permainan ini akan terasa lebih menarik?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Jemarinya kembali menari pada Macbook yang ia gunakan mengumpulkan data-data Sasuke tadi, mengecek satu notifikasi email baru yang muncul beberapa saat lalu. "Meski sekarang kau dilindungi penuh olehku dan Yamanaka Corporation, kau tetap harus waspada. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan."

"Aku sudah paham." Setelah kata-kata terakhir yang pria itu layangkan, jaringan Skype terputus dengan sendirinya...

... pria itu telah mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda dengan seringai bangga.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha."

###

Cahaya dari bundar kuning di cakrawala merembas menusuk-nusuk wajah seorang wanita yang masih bergelung di balik selimut. Merecoki mimpi indah sang wanita dan mengusiknya agar dua iris emerald tersebut terbuka lebar. Wanita itu sedikit melenguh ketika desau bayu menampar kulit telanjangnya dengan cara kurang ajar.

"Ternyata kau tersadar lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Sebuah suara berat mengejutkannya. Jantung wanita itu seketika bergolak ketika suara asing menyentuh kokleanya. Meski kesadarannya belum mencapai angka seratus, tapi telinganya selalu memasang profil siaga.

Impulsnya seketika bekerja keras mengenali suara berat sekaligus memaki siapa gerangan yang dengan lancang berada di kamarnya sepagi ini. Sepuluh detik berlalu, merasa otaknya belum bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk mengungkap si pemilik suara berat, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia membuka lebar kedua mata.

Tepat tiga meter di depannya, ia menemukan sosok pria yang bercermin di meja rias, tengah merapikan letak dasi lalu menggulung sedikit ujung lengan kemeja biru tua milik pria itu. Garis halus segera terpetak di dahi sang wanita, mencoba mengenali sosok lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Siapa kau?" ia mencoba bersuara, meskipun esophagusnya masih terasa tandus belum terjamah setetes air pun. "Di mana aku?"

Pria itu memutar tubuh, sedikit menyeringai mengayunkan langkah mendekati wanita yang masih berada di peraduan. Derit tempat tidur perlahan menggema kala ia mengempaskan bobot tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur. Pria itu mengeringai semakin lebar. "Apa kau mengalami amnesia?"

"Amnesia?" sang wanita mengulangi perkataan pria di hadapan. Dahinya mengerut mencoba mengurai hipotesis-hipotesis terkait keberadaannya di tempat asing ini.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak menuntut apa pun dariku. Kita melakukannya karena suka sama suka, bukan? Camkan itu," jari telunjuknya terjulur, mengguit dagu sang wanita, hanya sekadar terlihat menggoda saja. Tetapi dengan gerakan cepat pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat oleh sang wanita, sembari merapal kalimat tuntutan penjelasan peristiwa hingga mereka terdampar di ruangan ini.

"Cepat katakan, siapa kau? Di mana aku? Apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku?" Sang pria tak lantas menjawab. Hanya seringaian memuakkan saja yang dipamerkan. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan menaikkan letak selimut yang melekat di tubuh wanita itu hingga batas bahu-sok berbuat baik.

Iris caramel wanita itu seketika melebar saat menyadari fakta bahwa seluruh pakaiannya tanggal di lantai dan kini sedang diinjak oleh pria itu. Napasnya semakin memburu dan cengkraman di tangan pria itu semakin ia eratkan. Binar di kedua netranya menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar marah.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK?" ia berteriak. Kesabarannya habis tergerus tatapan memuakkan dari pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu terkekeh sesaat sebelum irisnya membalas tatap tajam dengan sepasang obsidian di depannya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kita melakukan semua ini karena suka sama suka." Nada bicaranya terdengar santai, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok lawan jenis di hadapannya.

"Dan satu lagi, cepat ucapkan nominal yang kauinginkan," lanjutnya.

Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya mendadak terlepas, digantikan dengan dasinya yang kini ditarik paksa, membuatnya merasa tercekik sekaligus hampir terhipnotis oleh feromon sang wanita yang kembali mengoyak indera penciuman. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tuan. Nominal yang kau miliki sekarang tidak sebanding dengan nominal yang kupunya. Bersiaplah mendapat ganjaran setimpal dengan apa yang kaulakukan padaku!"

Ia hanya memperlebar area seringaiannya mendengar ancaman dari wanita itu. Melepas paksa dasi yang diremas wanita itu lalu menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Ia berdiri, namun sebelum melenggang pergi ia menyempatkan untuk membalas ancaman dari wanita itu. "Aku terima ancamanmu, nona Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Sorot lampu Lamborghini Aventador hitam berpendar hebat beberapa saat sebelum menghilang tak berbekas. Disusul deru mesin yang juga terdengar samar kemudian hilang terbawa dinginnya udara. Di ujung jalan dekat dermaga kecil mobil sport itu terparkir rapi.

Semilir angin menerpa surai blonde gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil. Menyeka rambut ke belakang telinga, gadis cantik itu melenggang-menapak langkah menjajaki jalan kecil ditemani bunyi gulungan ombak. Malam tenang, bahkan jika kau tak benar-benar memperhatikan, kau hanya akan melihat gadis itu sendirian-tanpa ada manusia lain di sana.

Di ujung lampu jalan nomor tiga terhitung dari tempat parkir gadis itu, seorang dengan jaket hitam menumpu pandangan pada laut gelap. Mengisi indera pendengarannya hanya dengan suara hewan malam, ombak, serta tapak-tapak high heels yang mulai jelas mendekat. Ia menoleh, membungkuk singkat setelah gadis surai hitam tertangkap retina.

"Sebuah kehormatan mendapat kunjungan Nona Muda kembali," pria itu berbasa-basi. Tangannya kembali bergerak menyentuh pagar pembatas jalan, disusul gadis cantik di belakangnya yang juga melakukan kegiatan sama. Pria itu menghela napas.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kekasihku perintahkan padamu, Nara Shikamaru."

 _To Be Continued.._

 **A/N: Sorry for late update, Minna banyak event menyita waktu. Hihi. Masih ada yg nungguin gak? Review please ;)**


End file.
